Finally
by miamato
Summary: Len mencintai Miku, namun karena sesuatu hal, Len menjadi menyukai Tei. Hal ini, membuat Miku semakin tersiksa. Belum lagi, hubungan antara Tei dan Miku yang mencurigakan di mata Len. Hal apakah yang membuat Len melupakan Tei? Akankah Len kembali kepada Miku? Langsung baca aja ya Review juga!


Finally

Summary : Len mencintai Miku, namun karena sesuatu hal, Len menjadi menyukai Tei. Hal ini, membuat Miku semakin tersiksa. Belum lagi, hubungan antara Tei dan Miku yang mencurigakan di mata Len. Hal apakah yang membuat Len melupakan Tei? Akankah Len kembali kepada Miku? Langsung baca aja ya~ Review juga!

INGAT! Vocaloid bukan milik author mia dan mato.

**Fic ini karya Mia Mato!**

Warning T YPO

!

50% typo 30% seru 20% enak(?)

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

Part 1 : Miku, Nona, Mystery!

"Iya, aku harus pergi! Maafkan aku!" Miku berpaling dariku dan segera pergi.

Karena ada Tei yang tiba-tiba datang, ia jadi menghindariku.

"Kita ke pohonku, yuk!" ajak Tei, wanita yang mendambakan aku mau jadi pacarnya. Setiap anak di sekolah ini memiliki pohon pribadi. Pohon yang setinggi 1-3 meter mengelilingi sekolah kami. Karena murid sekolah yang jumlahnya tidak sampai 130 orang, jadi kami bisa memiliki pohon sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku mau pulang!" aku berjalan sambil membawa tasku.

Aku sangat malas meladeni wanita itu. Ia sangat menggangguku, bisa di bilang sebagai parasit atau pun benalu,

"5 menit saja! Atau memangnya Len tidak bisa memanjat pohon ya?" ia menanyakan kemampuanku sambil menatap wajahku.

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang! Aku ada banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan! Besok, aku ada banyak tugas. Tei tidak mau nilai ku menjadi F kan?" aku menatap matanya sambil tersenyum manis dan berharap ia mengerti.

"Len pengecut!" pipinya merah padam.

Ia memancing emosiku, aku harus menahannya. Aku tak akan membiarkan emosiku membutakanku.

"Sudahlah Tei, biarkanlah Len pengecut itu pergi! Kan masih ada aku, aku mau menemani mu ke pohonmu, boleh kan?" Ritsu datang dengan gaya berkacak pinggang. Ia tidak memakai dasi atau ikat pinggang. Ritsu terkenal sebagai anak nakal yang di segani beberapa pria di sekolah ini,

"Lainkali, mungkin aku bisa bermain ke pohonmu! Aku pulang dulu ya!" aku berlari sebelum ia mengizinkan aku pergi.

Hampir saja ia akan membuat kekacauan di koridor kelas. Untung saja, aku berhasil kabur.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju suatu tempat yang banyak pohon sakura. Tempat itu terletak di pinggir danau. Danau tersebut berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Jika bunga sakura bermekaran, danau itu tampak sangat indah. Di danau tersebut, aku biasa mengerjakan PR, merenung atau sekedar melepas stress.

"Len…" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku.

Ternyata yang datang adalah wanita berambut hijau tosca yang panjang. Ia berusia 16 tahun, lebih tua dariku.

"Miku-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" ia langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya ingin mampir saja, bunga disini kan sedang mekar." Ia menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran.

"Aku juga menyukainya, aku mengira miku benci sakura. Bukannya kamu pernah cerita itu padaku?" ia hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Maaf aku salah bicara…" aku sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa, aku membencinya karena dulu temanku meninggal ketika bunga sakura bermekaran. Tapi, sekarang aku menyukainya dan tidak membencinya lagi." Dia mulai mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kring…Kring…" handphone miku berbunyi.

"iya nona… iya saya akan segera ke sana!" miku segera membereskan tasnya.

Siapa yang dia panggil nona, sepertinya sangat ia hormati. Sampai- sampai ia tampak terburu-buru seperti itu.

"miku mau pulang?" tanyaku menatapnya yang tergesa-gesa.

"iya, maaf ya aku pulang duluan! Dah!" ia segera membawa tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan mendadak atau ada sesuatu yang gawat. Tapi kenapa ia memangil orang itu nona?

"ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" aku mengambil tasku dan segera berjalan menuju "_home sweet home_". Mungkin saja Rin telah memasak sesuatu yang enak di rumah. Mungkin itu jus pisang, pancake pisang, sup pisang atau pisang burger.

~('-' )( '-')~

*skip time*

*Normal POV's*

"Rin masak apa? Len udah cape nih!" Len rebahan di atas sofa.

"Mandi dulu!" jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi aku…" perkataan Len di potong oleh nya.

"Mandi dulu! Sepatu di taruh di rak sepatu!" jawabnya sambil menggoreng sesuatu yang wanginya harum. Kadang- kadang Rin terlihat bagaikan ibunya Len. Rin agak cerewet dan bawel walaupun tujuannya baik.

"Baiklah!" aku segera menaruh sepatuku di rak dan mandi.

"Anak itu selalu saja lupa bahwa handuk ada di jemuran, tidak ada di kamar mandi." Rin tersenyum sambil menggoreng sesuatu yang lezat.

Rin memulai menghitung waktu.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"4…"

"RIN TOLONG AMBILKAN HANDUK!" teriakan len keras yang sumber suaranya dari kamar mandi.

"AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI, AKU LAGI MASAK YANG ENAK!" Rin berteriak sambil senyam-senyum.

"5…"

"6…"

Len keluar dari kamaar mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air. Ia hendak berjalan tapi di cegat oleh Rin.

"S-STOPHHH! Ntar lantainya basah oleh tetesan airmu!" Rin memandang Len dengan senyuman psikopatnya.

Len yang mukanya cemberut sibuk mencari akal. Ia memandang ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas dan kebawah. Akhirnya ia dapat sebuah ide yang katanya "_Brilian_" sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Len berjalan merangkak seperti anak bayi. Ia berjalan dengan "keset" di kedua tangannya. Air rambutnya menetes di atas keset. Ia melakukan hal itu sampai teras rumah.

Len terbiasa melakukan perkerjaannya sendiri. Hanya saja, handuk yang sering ia lupakan dan memasak saja yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Orang tua kami berkerja di luar negri dan setiap sebulan sekali mereka mengirimkan uang dan beberapa oleh-oleh kepada kami. Kami selalu menolak jika di tawari seorang pembantu di rumah Karena ia akan tidak membuat kami mandiri.

Apartemen tante kami tak jauh dari sini. Ia sering berkunjung kemari atau kami yang berkunjung kesana. Hal ini lah yang menyebabkan kami tak ingin ikut orang tua tinggal di sana. Kami sangat mencintai tanah kelahiran kami.

"Udah tuh! Mana masakanmu! Aku laper!" wajahnya memerah karena ia kelelahan merangkak dari kamar mandi sampai teras rumah. Mungkin dengkulnya menjadi berwarna merah.

"Ini udah jadi! Makasih ya!" Rin meletakan masakannya yang rada gosong di depan Len. Dari tadi ia sering tertawa sampai-sampai masakannya rada ancur.

"Pisang bakar apa pisang gosong? Iya sama-sama aku makan ya!" Len membuat senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang taampak di buat-buat olehnya.

"Kira-kira Miku lagi apa ya?" Len memutar-mutar sendoknya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangan kanannya dan sikut Len menjadi tumpuannya

Rin yang melihatnya merasa aneh dan bingung. Menurutnya, Len seperti anak muda yang labil dan berada di lubang percintaan. Rin mendengar sebuah nama dari mulut Len. Miku adalah kakak kelas yang akrab dengannya. Len suka bertanya mengenai PRnya ke Miku atau sekedar ke toko bersama.

"Dari tadi ngelamun aja, itu dimakan!" omel Rin.

"Iya aku makan! Nih lihat! Nggg… Nggg… Nyum!" Len memasukan pisang kedalam mulutnya dengaan gaya pesawat terbang seperti saat ia kecil.

Saat Len kecil, ia tidak pernah mau di suapin oleh mama dengan gaya seperti pesawat yang sedang terbang. Menurutnya, cara seperti itu seperti anak kecil. Padahal, ia sendiri memang anak kecil.

~('-' )( '-')~

*Miku's POV*

"Miku, lama sekali kamu sampai rumah!" seorang anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya.

"Iya non, saya tadi ada urusan," aku sedikit menunduk.

"O, ada beberapa baju di keranjang. Cepat di cuci!" anak itu mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Miku dengan tatapan sombong. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, pemisi!" Aku menundukan badan dan berbalik menuju dapur. Aku tak berani menolak perintahnya atau sekedar cara memberitahu bahwa sikapnya tidak sopan.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Jangan dekati Len lagi, Len is Mine!" wanita itu menggunakan senyuman psikopatnya. Miku segera pergi ke dapur dengan langkah kecil tapi cepat.

Miku menatap jendela dan beberapa burung menghampirnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa hidupmu menyenangkan?" aku menatap burung-burung dengan lemas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati Len. Gadis yang merupakan majikanku menyukainya dan aku juga. Tapi, aku bawahannya dan hanya seorang pembantunya. Jika aku mendekati Len, bisa saja ia mengadukan ke orang tuanya dan memecatku.

"Hoah!" aku membalik kepalaku dan pohon itu terlihat terbalik. Rambutku yang panjang menjuntai ke luar jendela. Aku berfikir aku harus menjauhi Len. Jika aku di pecat, bagaimana cara membayar uang kebutuhanku?

"Miku, buatkan aku sushi! Salmonnya yang banyak!" wanita itu berteriak dan sumber suaranya berasal dari kamarnya.

"Iya!" miku segera membuat sushi. Beberapa menit kemudian, sushi pun telah siap untuk diantar ke kamar anak itu.

Anak itu biasa di panggil nona Tei oleh Miku. Orang tua Tei berangkat bekerja pada pagi buta dan pulang pada larut malam. Jadi, Tei jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Hanya aku, tukang kebun dan seorang supir yang ada di rumah ini. Beberapa pembantu hanya bekerja jam 7 sampai jam 10 siang. Rumah ini cukup luas jadi butuh banyak perhatian.

"Tei, saya masuk ya?" aku mengetuk pintunya dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Taruh di meja!" aku menaruh sepiring makanan di meja. Kamar ini bernuansa hitam dan hanya sedikit pencerahan. Pajangan di kamarnya bergambar pisau dan darah. Kepribadian Tei memang sangat misterius. Tetap saja ia menyukai seorang pria, ia mengidam-ngidamkan Len. Fotonya saja berderet di gantung di dinding sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Saya permisi…" aku keluar dari kamarnya. "Meow!" seekor kucing peliharaanku bermata biru mendekatiku, sepertinya ia lapar. Aku segera mengajaknya ke halaman belakang dan memberinya makan.

Kucing itu makan dengan lahap, sementara aku kembali ke tugasku tugasku yaitu mencuci, menjaga nona Tei atau pun membersihkan kamarnya.

~('-' )( '-')~

*Len's POV*

"Len aku ke Lab. Biologi ya! Dah!" kami berpisah, ia ke kanan sementara aku ke kiri. Aku melihat Miku yang sedang memandang papan pengumuman. Aku menghampirinya tapi ia menghindar dan membuang muka.

"Miku!" aku putuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Aku membalik badanku dan Tei langsung berada tepat di depanku. Pantas saja miku menghindar, pasti ia tidak ingin rebut dengan anak ini.

"Len, hari ini kan valentine, ini buat kamu!" ia menyodorkan aku sekotak coklat dan sebuah kado. Ia tersenyum padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"aku alergi coklat, jadi maaf ya! Kado itu kasihkan orang lain saja, masih banyak orang yang belum pernah menerima sebuah kado. Ini aku punya hadiah untukmu, tapi dibukanya pas di kelas!" aku memberikannya sebuah amplop.

Semoga saja ia mau menerima hadiah kecil dariku. Mungkin itu bukan hadiah bisa di bilang sesuatu.

"Iya deh, tidak apa-apa!" ia tersenyum puas dan segera berlari menjauhiku. Pasti ia membukanya sebelum sampai di kelas.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"LENNN!" Tei berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin ia melihat amplopnya dan terkejut. Isi dari amplop itu cukup untuk membuat seorang tei terkejut.

Aku mempercepat lariku. Aku membuka pintu kelas lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di sebelah Piko.

"Hai, abis dari mana? Abis dikejar Tei ya?" Piko meledekku. Aku hanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan alat tulisku.

"Udah lah, pria ganteng masa tidak mau menikah sama cewe cantik itu? Cewe lain yang fangirling sama Len, di singkirkan sama Tei, apapun carannya. Mungkin Tei rela mati buat Len." Piko mengerutkan dahinya dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang aneh.

"Iya deh, Teinya buat Piko aja lah! Aku memberikannya untukmu, aku tulus kok!" senyum psikopat keluar dari muka Len yang shota itu.

"Ih, makasih aku tidak mau! Mendingan sama Miki-chan!" Piko membuang muka. Sepertinya ia tidak mau menerima pemberianku. Jelas saja ia tak mau, kan udah ada yang ia taksir.

"KRING!" bel sekolah berdering keras. Sebenarnya, aku masih penasaran siapa yang miku panggil Nona. Tadinya, aku ingin menyanyakan hal itu. Mungkin, aku akan bertanya di kesempatan yang lain.

"Pagi, Len silakan baca pengumuman ini!" seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung memberikan selembar kertas ke Len. Len menerima kertasnya dan segera membacakannya di depan kelas. Seluruh anak sekelas menyimak yang dibaca oleh Len.

"Pengumuman! sehubungan dengan dengan kegiatan perjalanan belajar, maka sekolah akan mengadakan perjalanan belajar ke Danau sakura selama 2 hari 1 malam. Diharapkan membawa peralatan camping, tenda disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Informasi lebih lanjut akan di bagikan dengan surat edaran." Len selaku ketua kelas, segera membagikan edaran.

Len membuka kertas edaran, di halaman berikutnya tertera hasil pembagian kelompok.

"Len, kamu sekelompok sama siapa? Aku sama Miki-chan, Ritsu, Dell dan kak Kaito." Piko menatap edaran tersebut.

"Aku sama… Kak Gakupo… tidak buruk… hmmm… , TEI!, MIKU! Dan RIN! Saya keberatan!" mukaku memerah padam sambil mengangkat jari telunjukku.

"saya tidak mau sekelompok dengan Tei!"

"dilarang protes, hal ini bertujuan untuk menghindari diskriminasi!"

"tapi saya…"

"TIDAK! Terimalah kenyataan. Sometimes truth is very painfull for us!" sensei yang mengajar bahasa inggris itu pun langsung naik darah. Mungkin ia akan ceramah dari A sampai Z atau lebih. untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi maka Len segera mengambil Tindakan.

"FINE! Aku akan mengerti, saya minta M-A-A-F!" Len mengucapkan kata maaf dengan berat hati.

"syukurlah jika kamu mau menerimanya!"

~('-' )( '-')~

Author : "akhirnya selesai part/chapter 1, chapter 2 ada apa ya?"

Len : "ada aku, ada Tei, ada miku dan ada?"

Tei : "ada cinta kita yang akan bersemi!"

Miku : "udah ga usah di dengerin, akan ada pemeran- pemeran baru di chapter selanjutnya. LANGSUNG AJA CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!"

Ritsu : "part 2 aja belum di share, sejak kapan ada part 3 NONAH!"

Rin : "Makin greget, cinta yang berkonflik, trouble abis, dan makin seru!"

(all) : "FINALLY PART 2, COMING SOON!"

Terima kasih telah membaca fic mia dan mato..

Jangan lupa review ya~~~~

Jangan lupa baca fic kami yang lainya, mulai dari yang romace, angst sampe humor!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Please

!


End file.
